


A Little Glimpse (#78 Soul)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants a glimpse of Neal’s soul before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Glimpse (#78 Soul)

“I want something from you, Neal. Before you leave.”

“Who says I’m leaving?”

Peter hadn’t taken his eyes from the suspect’s house as he talked.

“You will. At some point. And I want something from you.”

“Okay?”

“I you to paint something for me.”

Now Neal was curious. “Anything in particular?”

“Something original. No forgeries, reproduction, homages. I want something right from the soul of Neal Caffrey. Or whomever is under Neal Caffrey.”

“That’s a pretty big ask.” There were reasons Neal didn’t do truly original work.

“After everything I like to think I’ve earned that little glimpse of you.”


End file.
